


Random One-shots of Ideaverse

by brasheril



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasheril/pseuds/brasheril
Summary: Stories, Anecdotes and Snippets of all kinds of a composite universe, affectionately dubbed Ideaverse.Books, Manga, Cartoons, Shows, Movies, Anime, Comics. All of that and more you will find here.Short chapters.PS: Looking for some help to build the verse.





	Random One-shots of Ideaverse

**Author's Note:**

> First installment of the series! A quick look at one outcome of Infinity War.
> 
> Methods of Stopping Universal Threats - 1

Peter, also known as Starlord, landed in front of Thanos, his allies struggling but still managing to keep the Titan down, and went to do the necessary thing. The right thing to do.

Boast his ass off about how his plan worked and that the restricted madman had no chance from the beginning. He gave a yelp and smiled broadly.

“And they sai-” Just as he was going to start joking a sound rung out, interrupting him from rubbing on Thanos' ugly face that he lost to them. His gloating would have to wait by the scene all them were about to witness.  

_Snikt! Thud!_ The first resembling a blade being fast draw and the second of something heavy hitting the ground. All of Earth’s - no, the universe’s - defenders had no idea from where it came from. A beat passed, they startled quickly became aware when the bound giant started to scream himself worse in pain. There was only one difference from him before and now.

He was armless.

More exactly, he had no left arm anymore hence also had lost the gauntlet. The clean stump from where it used to be the only thing telling the arm had been cut off. The second sound had come from when it hit the ground and rolled until stopping at a man’s foot.

It bleed extensively and intesively, quickly creating a pool of blood under the Mad Titan, which with his good arm tried to stop the bleeding or at least slow it enough for it to start the healing factor.

Wearing yellow and blue, the uniform letting show muscles upon muscles that no other person had. The man growled lowly and with another _snikt_ , the claws, which quickly had dripped off the blood, retracted into his body.

Wolverine revealed himself, he had looped Thanos’ gauntlet arm off in a moment. One he had been waiting for, for the big guy to extend his limb then it would be over. No one had even seen him move.

“You asshole. If you’re going to do something, then do it right. Finish your enemy as fast as possible or leave unable to continue.” The Canadian growled lowly to Starlord, for all he was concerned the stuck up punk could go fuck himself. But when he threatened through his actions the people he cared for, there’d be hell to pay. He pointed to the Mad Titan rolling of agony on the floor, trying to stop the bleeding, the others would have helped even though he was trying to kill them not minutes before but the shock of Logan’s actions left them rooted on the spot. “This son of a bitch was going to free himself of your little chokehold and wipe the floor with your asses. And all this just because you wanted to gloat and didn’t put a damn bullet in his fucking head between his motherfucking eyes, you idiot.”

“Hey w-” Peter started but was interrupted again by the older man who flipped him the bird. The irony was lost on him as he was too stupefied to manifest any other reaction.

“You’d have condemned us all, stupid. The only saving grace is that now the job’s finished, no thanks to you.” Logan kicked the fallen arm up and removing the remains off its insides, took a look at the jewels. _To think these small things could be so dangerous…_ He looked around and decided to be blunt.

“Anyone of you knows how to use this shit? We could really use everything going back to normal.” Wolverine glanced at the yelling Thanos and sighed exasperated. “Oh shut it, that’s just a scratch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or suggestion ;)


End file.
